worldofkungfufandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Weapon
Hidden Weapon Hidden Weapons are not like ordinary weapons. To make one, you can speak to a Mender in any city and click "Craft." Add the required materials and click "Construct." ---- Materials ---- Cedar Wood Coal Copper Ore Corundum Cotton Fabric Gold Ore Golden Thread Iron Cedar Wood Iron Ore Magnetite Platinum Purple Crystal Quartz Refined Coal Red Pine Wood Rock Maple Rubble Sandalwood Silver Ingot Tourmaline Willow Wood ---- Hidden Weapons ---- Iron Caltrop Hidden Weapon Level Limit: 20 Consume MP: 15 Resume Time: 10.0Sec. Hamstrings your opponent, slowing their movement speed by 50% for 15 seconds. Sale Price250 Requirement: Rubble(x10) + Iron Ore(x5) ---- Stone Locust Hidden Weapon Level Limit: 20 Consume MP: 30 Resume Time: 15.0Sec. A close range weapon used to strike the vital points of an opponent. Interrupt the target from casting spells. Sale Price400 Requirement: Rubble(x10) + Copper Ore(x5) ---- Steel Sphere Hidden Weapon Level Limit: 20 Consume MP: 60 Resume Time: 20.0Sec. A close range weapon effective from about 10 steps away. Stops the target from casting spells. Sale Price250 Requirement: Copper Ore(x10) + Iron Ore(x5) ---- Distraction Sphere (not available anymore)(added by Makusu@JD) Hidden Weapon Level Limit: 30 Consume MP: 100 Resume Time: 20.0Sec. This weapon causes no damage, but it creates a fireworks display which provides cover for a quick getaway. Sale Price1,000 Requirement: Coal(x10) + Quartz(x5) ---- Dazing Tile '''(added by Makusu@JD) Hidden Weapon Level Limit: 30 Consume MP: 0 Resume Time: 50.0Sec. High probability of dazing your opponent. Requires you to be very close to your opponent. Sale Price1,500 Requirement: Silver Ore(x10) + Gold Ore(x5) ---- '''Five-color Hankerchief Hidden Weapon Level Limit: 40 Consume MP: 450 Resume Time: 90.0Sec. A magical hankerchief that makes all enemies around you sleep for 30 seconds. Sale Price1,000 Requirement: Cotton Fabric(x2) + Golden Thread(x2) ---- Disintegration Powder Hidden Weapon Level Limit: 40 Consume MP: 400 Resume Time: 50.0Sec. Decrease a target's armor by 50%. Effective from about 10 steps away. Sale Price600 Requirement: Gold Ore(x5) + Willow Wood(x2) ---- Essence Siphon Hidden Weapon Level Limit: 50 Consume MP: 700 Resume Time: 90.0Sec. Continuously absorbs a target's HP and MP for 30 seconds. Sale Price1,600 Require: Red Pine Wood(x2) + Refined Coal(x2) ---- Dark Cloud Hidden Weapon Level Limit: 50 Consume MP: 600 Resume Time: 60.0Sec. Greatly decreases the hit rate of the target for 15 seconds. Effective from about 40 steps away. Sale Price2,200 Require: Magnetite(x10) + Corundum(x2) ---- Seven-star Nail Hidden Weapon Level Limit: 60 Consume MP: 1000 Resume Time: 60.0Sec. Silences a target up from 20 steps away, making the target unable to cast spells for 15 seconds. Sale Price3,000 Require: Iron Cedar Wood(x5) + Sandalwood(x2) ---- Flower Goddess Hidden Weapon Level Limit: 60 Consume MP: 1500 Resume Time: 90.0Sec. Charms all nearby enemies, dazing them for 5 Seconds. Sale Price4,400 Require: Tourmaline(x5) + Purple Crystal(x5) ---- Silver-Needle Box Hidden Weapon Level Limit: 60 Consume MP: 2000 Resume Time: 150.0Sec. A delicate box with silver needles inside. Throw these needles to make your attacks ignore the armor of your opponents for 15 seconds. Sale Price5,000 Require: Rock Maple(x3) + Silver Ingot(x5) ---- Deathpearl Hidden Weapon Level Limit: 60 Consume MP: 1500 Resume Time: 120.0Sec. An extremely powerful jewel that causes severe internal injuries to an opponent after 60 seconds. The target may die if not healed in time. Effective from about 40 steps away from your target. Sale Price6,000 Require: Rock Maple(x3) + Platinum(x5) ---- Back to Weapon List --Shoushan 21:11, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Category:General Category:Item Category:Game Information Category:Game Concept